Can't Watch
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Luciano agreed to help Germany in world war two how well did Flavio take it. /has slight smut in beginning, bad language and talk of rape and torture./
1. Chapter 1

_**I Can't W**_ _ **a**_ _ **tch You!**_

 _ **(LucianoPov)**_

I looked through the maps in front of me for a while planning out my strategy. I circled different areas on the maps with a small smirked.

"Idiots can't even guard the important shit or they're too stupid to see how important it is." I grabbed the paper next to the maps reading it over I rolled my eyes. Signing the paper that made Italy, Germany, and Japan allies for the war. "I'll just use their asses less work dealing with those damn allies whatever they fucking call there self." I threw the paper in a folder tossing it onto the pile of folder next to my desk.

"Luci~" I smirked softly turning around in my spinning chair to look at my brother. He was leaning against the door frame with nothing, but one of my shirts on. His soft lemon yellow hair was a little messy from rolling around boredly in bed, and His lavender eyes were bright as always. He had a small pout placed on his face though.

"Si Fal what is it." He pouted more, and pushed off the door staring me down with his pout.

"Luci are you coming to bed soon?" I chuckled softly standing up walking to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and rested a hand on his cheek which he leaned into.

"I just finished how...about we...start something else."I leaned forward, and kissed my brother softly. Flavio hummed softly pulling away too quick for my liking he gently placed a finger on my lips.

"Not tonight fratello you took too long I'm tired, and just want to sleep…...….please Luci." I rolled my eyes picking him up bridal style, and giving his neck soft little kisses. He hummed softly, and nuzzled into me.

"Maybe~ I can wake you up then." Flavio shivered looking like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth nodding his head instead.

"Fine….but only once I'm really tired Luci." I sighed softly, and kissed his forehead.

"That's fine Fal as long as I know I've had you at least once today." A soft little giggle slipped his lips he shuffled in my hold. He wrapped his arms around my neck gently leaning up kissing me softly. I held him tighter, and moved the hand that was on his back to his head deepening our kiss. I hummed softly when Flavio pulled away, and started placing soft kisses on my neck.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I shivered a little when Flavio softly kisses turned into soft bites. He pulled his head away and licked the bites.

"I'm tired and want to make this fast so we can cuddle till I fall asleep." I chuckled softly, and pushed our bedroom door open. Flavio tightened his arms around my neck, and bit down on my neck roughly to the point he broke a little skin.

"Shit Fal….the hell." He slowly licked around the bite mark, than he slowly licked up to my ear.

"Fratello~ likes it rough and~ he is bad for making his sleepy lover have sesso." I rolled my eyes tossing him gently onto the bed. Flavio sent me a little glare as he leant back on his elbows. "That hurted Fratello." I rolled my eye's tossing my shirt somewhere across the room. He pouted at me a little I gave him a little kiss.

"Cute." I wrapped my arms around his waist as I nuzzled my head into his neck. He hummed softly wrapping his arms around my neck nuzzling into me. I sighed breathing in Flavio's ever lasting smell of strawberries, and lemons. "Why the hell do you always smell like fruit." He hummed softly.

"Strawberry shampoo and lemon hair spray, and gel." I sighed softly, and placed gentle kisses on Flavio's neck after a minute. Flavio shivered, and his grip around my neck tightened a bit. I licked up his neck, and left tiny bites on most of his sweet spots on the way back down. Soft little moans left his mouth with every bite.

Flavio moved his head to the side giving me better access to his neck. I smirked softly, and bit down roughly on one of his weaker spots. A really tiny whimper left his lips, but were replaced with a moan the moment I licked the teeth marks. I purred softly at the small hint of blood lingering on my tongue.

"D-Don't bite so hard." Flavio whimpered softly. I rolled my eye's, and gently licked the bite marks. "Can you please just hurry up and have me so I can get to sleep." I chuckled softly, and nodded my head.

"Fine then." I lifted his shirt he was wearing I smirked softly. "No underware really Fal." He rolled his eye's, and pulled me close.

"Shut up and claim what's your for the eighth time this week ok."

"As you wish bambino." I lent down giving him a gentle kiss getting my pants off at the same time. I pulled away for air leaving him softly panting. He took in one shaky breath, and nodded his head. I kissed him softly, and pushed into him. Flavio clawed at my back, and moaned into my mouth. I smirked, and rubbed his hip softly for a bit.

"You can freaking move now." Flavio mumbled tiredly. I smirked, and did just as he said.

 _ **Time Skip Of A Hour (Sorry I have trouble writing smut don't know why cause I can rp the shit freely)**_

Flavio was panting heavily as he curled into a ball, and nuzzled into my side.

"B-Better?" He asked extremely tired I nuzzled my head into his hair nodding my head.

"Ya i'm satisfied." Flavio nuzzled into me more with a grumble.

"Could of just came to bed at ten like I asked, but no you waited till two in the morning you jerk." I chuckled softly nuzzling him.

"Couldn't help it had….a lot of...work to do nothing you need to worry about." Flavio hummed softly.

"Will it affect the country or our people in anyway?" I nodded my head. "In what way then?"

"Sorry not allowed to tell you." Flavio grumbled softly, but kept to himself as he slowly fell asleep in my arms. I smiled softly, and kissed his head joining him.

 _ **(FlavioPOV)**_

I nuzzled into Luciano's chest softly with a soft yawn. He grumbled in his sleep wrapping his arms tighter around me, and nuzzling his nose into my hair. I smiled softly, and waited for him to wake up. It felt like forever had gone by till he finally shuffled around it had actually only been an hour.

He kissed my head softly, and freed me from his grip. I kissed his cheek, and nuzzled him a little more before I sat up. I walked over to the closet grabbing myself some clothes, and throwing Luciano some as well.

"Doing anything today fratello." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned annoyed.

"Si sadly I have to go meet up With Lutz, and Kuro." I looked at him confusedly since he normally never met's other country unless it's for family things with Rod and Eilbell even that's rare though. I sighed shaking it off, and let Luciano do Luciano.

"Ok then….Want me to make you something before you go." He nodded his head as he got up to grab his uniform instead of what I threw him.

"Uh si those cinnamon muffins you make I guess." I nodded my head, and kissed his cheek. I left our room making my way to the kitchen to make the muffins Luciano asked for. I hummed softly as I waited for the little muffins to finish, but the phone ringing made me leave the kitchen to answer it.

"Ciao Flavio speaking."

"Ah yes South Italy I need to talk to you...well you see we received North agreement paper's last night. Well uh where are your's?" I tilted my head confusedly, and twirled the phone cord around my finger.

"The agreement papers for what again." Luciano's boss groaned softly.

"To assist Germany, and Japan in the up incoming war." I froze on spot as the phone fell out of my hand. "Uh South….South Italy...SOUTH…..SI..SOUTH ITALY?" I think Luciano came down, and hung up the phone cause after a bit of a little a panic attack I saw him gently shaking me.

"Fal what the hell." I just stared at him in shock.

"Why…..What will I what why..Just why." He looked at me confusedly, and lead me into the kitchen.

"What are you going on about." He sat across from me arms crossed, and feet on the table.

"Germany….You're assisting him in his next stupid war alongside Japan." His eye's widened then narrowed at me.

"How do you know that." He demanded madly.

"I...Your boss called and told me. My boss called yours trying to get mine too." I whimpered softly shaking. He growled, and hit the table softly.

"I was going to keep you in the fucking dark about that." I glared at him softly. He sighed "Look will talk about it later i'll be back at five."

"No we won't…" Luciano looked at me half annoyed, and half confused.

"Um yes we are." I shook my head.

"We won't talk about it cause I won't be here when you get back." Luciano's eyes widen he walked over, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't do that god you idiot….Can we just talk first please….You're the only thing I fucking have you're a damn drug that I can only go a day without before snapping." I whimpered softly, and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"I hate war I hate the blood…..I don't want to watch you get hurt." Luciano sighed softly, and kissed my head.

"I won't so don't wor-" Luciano got cut off with buzzer for the oven going off. I shook my head walking over to the oven pulling out the muffins. I gave Luciano four he sighed softly, and kissed my head. "I'll be back in five hours just…..stay here ok." I sighed, and nodded my head. He gave me a really tiny smile, and kissed my head as he left the house. I nibbled on a muffin sadly staring at the stairs. I sighed softly making my way upstairs looking for my suitcase. Took me an hour or so to get most of my stuff packed into my suitcase the last thing to go into my suitcase was a picture of Luciano.

He was sitting at the kitchen table with head resting on his hand. He was looking right at the camera at first look he looks really bored, but if you look really close you can tell that he's just looking at the photographer with deep amount of care. Even if the black, white, and gray don't really help much. I sighed softly remembering a little of the day I took the picture, but not enough.

I sat the suitcase close to the bottom step on the stairs. I walked over to the body mirror hanging next to the living room entrance I did a little spin giving my outfit the ok. I made sure my maroon shirt was rolled over my white army jacket, and that my magenta scarf was wrinkle less. I smiled softly at how perfect it all looked in the mirror as I adjusted my magenta glasses.

I made my way over to the door so I could get some stuff to make Luciano some bolognese before he got home. I smiled softly as the warm sun hit my face as I opened the door I walked off to the market with a little skip to my walk. I got everything I needed for the bolognese, but as always I got stuck window shopping a little.

"Hmm good heels get a black dress and a brown hand bag would make it look amazing." I mumbled softly stopping in front of a window display of fancy shoes. A young lady looked at me confusedly, then nodded her head.

"Si you're right that would look perfecto are you in fashion sir." I shook my head with a sad smile.

"I wish i'm with the government sadly…..well ciao oh and you would look lovely in those shoes bella." She giggled softly saying a soft thank. I smiled softly the rest of the way home till someone grabbed my wrist with a firm grip pulling me to there chest. I whimpered im fear till they opened their mouth.

"You said you wouldn't fucking leave." I rolled my eye's holding up my bag of ingredients. I looked up into ashamed, and embarrassed crimson eyes.

"I went to buy you supper you goof sorry i'm an hour late lost track of time window shopping." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Well uh sorry i'm three hours early." I smiled sadly as I walked next him as we made our way home. Luciano looked at me confused he sighed softly, and gently grabbed my free hand squeezing it softly. "Stop thinking …..frowns don't fit your face." He leant down, and kissed my head softly. I sighed softly closing my eyes, and leant into his side till we made it home.

"Did you met them?" Luciano sighed, and nodded his head.

"Explaining why I had to leave wasn't easy with Kuro, but Lutz seemed to believe me." I nodded my head, and watched him unlock the front door. He gently pushed the door open letting me inside first. "So…..what are you going to make?"

"I'm making bolognese and yes i'll add the stuff in you freaking vampire." Chuckled, and walked into the kitchen to get dinner started. I had a soft smile on my face, and hummed softly the whole time I cooked. After a while I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a head nuzzled into my neck.

"How were your two hours of alone time?" I shrugged softly leaning my head back on Luciano's shoulder.

"Quite…..gives ya time to think." Luciano went a little stiff, and nuzzled even closer holding me tighter.

"...About?"

"You, and seventy nine years." Luciano squeezed me even tighter.

"Ya…..Look i'm sorry, but I agreed so you wouldn't have to deal with it and…." He trailed off a little.

"You want power like nonno did well you saw how that ended he perish." I grumbled softly. I heard Luciano sigh softly he nuzzled into my neck some, and gave it a soft kiss.

"This is a different age it won't be that easy." I just stared at the floor sadly.

"...I'm still leaving." Luciano turned me around looking deep into my eyes his eyes were overflowing with fear, and just pain.

"Fal no….please don't do that." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry….I refuse to watch another war so…..i'm leaving….i'll be back when it's over." Luciano held me tightly to the point it hurt a little.

"Fal please." I stared emotionlessly at the wall.

"No….It's better if I leave anyway knowing the people you're going to war against they'll try find a weakness so I should leave before they figure out it's me." I got out of Luciano's grip somehow I walk over to the stairs, and grabbed my suitcase. I looked over at Luciano he was still in the same place he was shaking, and his hands were in tight fist. I walked over to him, and gave him a soft kiss he leaned in desperate for the connection. I pulled away from the oddly cold kiss.

"I'll be back in a few years ok." He stood there looking at the floor madly as he bit his cheek. I sighed kissing his cheek, and made my way out the house to catch a plane to Sardinia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Year after war starts**_

 _ **LucianoPOV**_

The phone started to ring annoyingly loud. I grumbled

softly glaring at the phone waiting for one of these idiots to get it. I heard Lutz groan softly as he walked over to the phone. He sent me a quick death glare as he answered it.

"Why the hell can't you answer these." I growled softly at the thought of answering a stupid phone my fratello left because of one call.

"Something bad happen related to phones the day after I agreed to help your stupid asses." I looked over at Lutz expecting him to be mad instead he was a little pale, and looking at me fearfully.

"Um Luciano…...I got some news for you….how do you feel about your southern half." I glared at him softly.

"The person or his country." Lutz rubbed his neck nervously, and looked at his feet.

"...Both." I glared at him, and growled.

"What happened." Lutz sighed softly.

"Well the allies ships landed on Sicily, and well that was just a distraction while…." Lutz mumbled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. I growled madly, and stomped over to him grabbing him by his shirt.

"WHILE WHAT!" I hissed out to him. He swallowed hard, and looked around in fear.

"...South Italy aka Flavio Island was taken hostage by the Chinese, Russian, and Canadian allies…..Please tell me that he was just another country, and we can go on with our lives." I looked away from his as I felt my eyes start to burn.

"I'm going to Sardinia…." Lutz made a confused noise.

"How did you know SI was taken from there." I chuckled softly.

"That's Fal's favorite part of our country he took the last name Island for a reason idiot." I slowly made my way out the door as Lutz groaned behind me, but probably went to get Kuro to follow me like lost puppies. After a while of walking Lutz, and Kuro pulled up in a car.

"Luciano Where the hell are you going get your ass back to the damn base!" I just shook my head, and kept walking.

"I can't Kuro." Lutz, and Kuro groaned annoyed.

"Why in fucks name can't you." I probably just gave him the most pitiful look.

"He's my brother fratello Ani my bruder how ever the hell you two want me to say it…...He's all I got." Kuro sighed softly, and gave Lutz a look.

"Luciano get in…..will go with you just in case." I nodded my head, and hoped in the jeep. It was a quite ride to the jet, and i'm thankful as hell for that. Once on the jet the other two started asking questions.

"Um….Why has your bruder not done anything in this war." I glared out the window.

"He's tired of fighting, and tired of blood….he doesn't want to watch me follow our nonnos footsteps." Lutz chuckled.

"He sounds like a sissy." I glared at Lutz.

"Don't make me cut your fucking tongue out." He covered his mouth, and looked away.

"So~ You, and your southern half are close then." I sighed softly, and looked out the window.

"Really damn close….Till I agreed to help you idiots...Look what it got me." Lutz, and Kuro didn't say much after that. I waited impatiently for the jet to land the moment it did I rushed off it only for Lutz to hold me back, and lead me to another jeep. I growled, but allowed it.

"So uh North….where do I go." I groaned pushing Lutz into the back moving into the driver seat myself, and drove to Flavio house. Lutz and Kuro were throwing up in his grass, but I didn't care I rushed into his wide forced open door. I looked around the house was a wreck knifes, and bullet holes all over the walls. Some blood here, and there Flavio's glasses broken on the floor.

Well that's odd how did they take down Flavio when he wasn't wearing his glasses. I looked to see that the kitchen window was broken, and sighed they hit him from behind that's how. He knew better he was probably scared though. I growled softly at the thought. After a bit Lutz, and Kuro walked into the house.

"This place looks like hell struck pretty damn good fighter SI must be." I grumbled, and brushed pass them.

"I'm getting him back." Lutz whined softly, and Kuro just followed me. "I went one thousand three hundred and ninety three years without him being, and I'm sick of it." Lutz was trying to ask what that meant, but I just looked forward thinking of how I can get my fratello back.

 _ **FlavioPOV**_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I tried to look around, but my vision was a little blurry to see any really. All I can say is this is not my house or any other house I have lived in heck I wouldn't even stay in a hotel that looked like this. My thought's were finally coming together when I noticed the bars across from me.

Oh no I remember now James, Zang, and Nikolai attacked me. Nikolai, and Zang broke in through the front wearing me down getting me tired then James crashed through my window knocking me out. I rubbed my head, and winced that's a gosse nout. I froze up when I heard footsteps only to be met with a cheery voice.

"Ah Flavi how are you poppet." I shook my head.

"Tired, confused, and hurting in many ways." Oliver pouts, and looked anywhere that wasn't me.

"Sorry to hear that dear...We just need a few things from you." He whispered softly somewhat ashamed that he had to do this. "What are the axis planing to do the rest of the war." I sighed softly knowing that I was dead or worst.

"...I don't know Oliy…..I didn't agree to go to war I left before it started so I have no clue what my brother, and the others are planning." Oliver looked down sadly.

"I wish you were lying….it would make what they're going to do so much easier on me." I looked at him a little scared.

"What are they going to do Oliy?" He started to walk away. I crawled to the gate, and grabbed the bars. " Oliy what are they going to do OLIY OLIVER…..Will it be worst than Spain?" Oliver froze, and shook a little as he slowly nodded his. A chocked out sob escaped my lips. I crawled back over to the corner I was in.

"Me, and Nikolai will leave you be Allen, James, and Francisco will uh be doing you know while Zang will….use you as a lab rat his words love not mine." I whimpered softly the more Oliver talked.

"You could help." I whimpered softly.

"I would Flavi I would, but…...They don't care who's on which side as long as they win if I get in there way I'll be in there with you." I cried silently as I watched Oliver walk up the stairs leaving me all alone in the cell. I held my knees, and rocked back and forth waiting for all the pain to come.

You know how Oliver said it would be worst that can't even explain the pain i'm in. It's so bad if I could I would kill myself right here, and now to bad country's can't die we just feel pain after pain after pain. I whimpered softly when I heard the basement door open my eye's to soar for real tears. Oliver slowly walked down the stairs.

"...How do you feel poppet."I glared at him.

"I can't keep anything down with all the poison Zang has pumped me with oh, and I have Allen, and James cum dried on my thighs as well as blood. My only meal for what seems like three weeks has been Francisco forcing his seed down my throat." I shook violently as Oliver looked at me with pity. "How do you think I feel Oliver at least Spain didn't turn me into a skeleton he tried to keep me looking heath when I wore clothes oh wait I DON'T HAVE THOSE EITHER!" Oliver flinched at me raise my voice.

"I…..I made a deal with your brother sweetie." I crawled over to the cage weakly.

"A deal….with Luci….if it's to get me free don't do it….I don't want him to see this." I sighed softly, and looked deeply into Oliver's eyes.

"If you really want to help me Oliy then please…..Kill me make all my pain end present, and past." I whimpered softly as I crawled back to my corner.

"I can't Flavi." I looked over at him pouting.

"Why not….you're just being mean." Oliver sighed softly unlocking my cell dragging in a bucket with soapy water, and fresh clothes.

"Because I have to get you to your brother in a hour or…..I'm dead." I just stared at random area's in the cell while Oliver cleaned me I really didn't care I'm signing a paper that give everything to Luciano when I get out of here over a thousand to many years have I lived, and i'm sick of it all. After Oliver cleaned me up he turned his back to me so I could put my own clothes on.

"Alright I have them on now….and where did you find this again." Oliver giggled softly.

"I used magic to make some I remembered you wearing before." I let a small smile grace my face as I looked down at my white, and maroon army outfit with my magenta scarf, and better magenta glasses. "Ok now come here Flavi." I did as he asked, and he grabbed my arm starting to chant some things before I know it were in front of the coliseum. I looked at Oliver confusedly he waved his hand, and my mind went blank. After a bit I hear someone call my name, and warm arms engulf me in a hug. I nuzzled my head into the person's neck only one person I know smells like vanilla, and blood.

"Ciao fratello." Luciano released me grabbing my face gently, and looked it over.

"Are you ok bambino what happened." He whispered softly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure I saw Oliver wave at me and that's it I think the most recent thing I remember is me waking you up, and you asking for cinnamon rolls because you had to me those two." I say softly pointing at Lutz, and Kuro. Luci looked down at me sadly.

"Bambino." He whispered very softly. "That was over a year ago." My eye's widened.

"B-but that's really the last thing I remember beside Oliver waving at me just." Luciano hugged me close again looking behind me growling a little.

"Mind me asking what you did to my fratello." I think that was directed to Oliver.

"I made Flavi forget everything till he was at his last happy moment." I looked down at the ground sadly why haven't I been happy for over a year I wonder.

"Thanks I guess." Luciano mumbled softly, and nuzzled his head into my neck for a while. "I'm take my brother home you two do what you want…..come on Fal." I followed alongside Luci till he decided to pick me up bridal style, and hold me for dear life. I giggled softly which made Luci groan happily.

"God I missed that fucking sound." I smiled softly, and nuzzled into Luci some. Luci just showered my face in kisses on the way to the house. "You know I think the couched missed you and the bed and my desk and-"

"Luci it's been over a year you said I think it's better If I shower before anything." Luci growled softly probably knowing I should, but Oliver erased. Luci calmed down, and gave my neck a few little kisses.

"The bathroom first works for me." I giggled hitting Luci softly, and rolled my eye's. I looked up into his crimson pools, and melted.

"I love you….You know that si." Luciano let a really tiny smile graced his lips as he kissed me softly.

"Si I know, but I think I win in the longer contest." He hummed softly I just sighed letting him carry me home.

* * *

 **Meiko pulled an all nighter just to get this up for you guys hope you enjoy it my head won't in a few hours love you all though,**


End file.
